Aro's verdrehte Welt
by Aujouri
Summary: Also jetzt ein kleiner Einblick in Aro's verdrehte Gedankenwelt. Wie würde wohl Aro beginnen die Welt an sich zu reißen? Oneshot.


Aro's verdrehte Welt

_Disclaimer: Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus. Ich mache das nur zum Spaß und verdiene hiermit kein Geld. _

_Die restlichen Namen die Stephenie Meyer nicht gehören, gehören den eigenmäßigen Besitzern._

_Anmerkung von moi: Eines Abends kam mir diese Idee. Mein Dank an die Pharmaindustrie. Also jetzt ein kleiner Einblick in Aro's Gedankenwelt, meinerseits!_

_Man sollte das geschriebene nicht allzu ernst nehmen._

_Viel Spaß_

**Aro's verdrehte Welt**

Aro POV

Ich bin Aro. Eigentlich müsstest du es ja wissen. Eigentlich _solltest _du es wissen. Ich bin wichtig. Ziemlich sogar. Ohne mich würde bei den Volturi nichts laufen. Markus kann man gar nicht mehr für voll nehmen und Caius reißt alles an sich. So würde nichts laufen. Sie brauchen mich einfach.

Wie gesagt sie brauchen mich einfach. Eigentlich brauch mich die ganze Welt. Ich bin einfach unersetzlich. Es ist nur zu verständlich das alles den Bach runter gehen würde. Sie sollten mir eigentlich Respekt zollen.

Ein Anfang wäre schon mal die Welt in Aro's Welt umbenennen. Am besten gleich Aro-elt. Oder Aro-rde. Es sollte auch Aro-spirin geben und Aro-cetamol geben.

Es sollte die Aro-teratur geben und Aro-bliothek.

Man sollte der ganzen Welt meinen Stempel aufdrücken. Alle Menschen müssten meinen Namen kennen, natürlich ohne zu wissen was ich bin. Das geht niemanden etwas an. Am Ende stürmen sie noch in meine Stadt. Volterra…hmm…nein…Aro-terra. Diese Menschen würden sich wahrscheinlich um Autogramme prügeln, weil ich so berühmt bin. Wie schmeichelhaft.

Für die Frauen sollte es Aro-anel geben oder Aro-tino oder vielleicht auch Aro-cci.

Es sollte Aro-mobil, Aro-ego für die süßen Kinder.

Aber irgendwie ist das auch wieder entwürdigend meinen Namen auf irgendwelche menschlichen Stücke zu drücken. Das einzige was wirklich gut klingt ist Aro-elt oder Aro-rde. Vielleicht sollte ich eine eigene Religion gründen. Ein eigenes Land oder mir mein eigenes Volk gründen.

Vielleicht auch sollte ich alle hier aus meinen Katakomben schmeißen und endlich die Sau raus lassen, weil der nerviger Kontrollfreak Caius immer so ernst ist und Markus bekommt eh nichts mit?

Caius starrt genauso wie Markus auf die Tür durch die unsere _Nahrung _geschleust wird. Ihre Blicke füllte etwas Leben.

Na endlich. Ich dachte schon ich müsste der einzige sein der alles regeln muss. Immer schieben sie alle Arbeit auf mich. Sollen sie auch mal etwas Verantwortung übernehmen sonst kann man sie ja gar nicht ernst nehmen.

…hmmm…Blut, Blut…gleich gibt's Blut…Blut…endlich Blut…ahahahahahhahhah!

Aber nein, niemand darf Markus und Caius für voll nehmen. Ich bin der wichtigste. Wichtiger als die beiden zusammen. Hier geht's um mich. Ich bin der Meister. Ich entscheide was hier passiert. Hört ihr Ich, ich, _ich_!

„Sie sind da Meister", flüsterte Jane und kniete vor mir nieder. Unterwürfiges Ding, doch sie war mir von gutem nutzen.

„Lasst sie rein", befahl ich und Carlisle, sein Sohn Edward und seine Tochter Alice und die junge Bella schlüpften durch die Tür.

Wie schön sie zu sehen! Ich hatte Carlisle so vermisst, nur sein Sohn guckte immer noch so grimmig. Was hatte er denn gegen Volterra, ach nein ich vergaß Aro-terra. Viel besser! Der kleine Gedankenleser lächelte gehässig.

So, jetzt sollte ich wieder ernst sein. Ich musste das regeln, denn ich bin Aro und mir gehört die Welt. Ihr solltet mich kennen. Nein ihr _müsst_ mich kennen.

Hmmm…bald gibst Blut, Blut…aaahhh Blut!

Nein Aro bleib ernst regel die Angelegenheit. Edward und Alice wollen ja eh hier bleiben, so schön wie Aro-terra ist (Aro-terra, klingt das nicht gut. Aro-terra, Aro-terra, _Aro-terra_!)

„Ach, Jane. Du bist mir ein solcher Trost." Ein bisschen Besänftigung tat immer gut.

„Und auch Alice und Bella!", rief ich und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. Endlich kam mal ein bisschen leben in die Bude. Haha, wie lustig, Bella lebt ja noch. „Was für eine schöne Überraschung! Wunderbar!"

Warum guckt dieses Menschenmädchen so erschrocken? Ich bin Aro, ich bin allmächtig und allwissend! Sie müsste mich kennen. Immerhin sind mir in Aro-terra und leben auf Aro-elt!

Ihr müsst mich kennen.

Ich bin Aro!

Ende


End file.
